1. Field of the Invention
The present inventive concept relates to a method to control an audio visual (AV) device which reproduces a multimedia file and an AV device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a great number of users are using various audio visual (AV) devices. For example, users are carrying MP3 players, personal multimedia players (PMPs), and mobile phones. Among the AV devices, the MP3 player provides a music play function, a recording function, a radio function, and a wake-up call function. However, those functions are substantially similar. That is, those functions do not vary depending on the user's liking or lifestyle. To perform a wake-up call at his/her intended time, a user needs to personally set the time in the device. Likewise, a user needs to personally download his/her intended music songs one by one and needs to personally set a recording menu to record a lecture.
Most AV devices are getting smaller to enhance portability. Hence, users feel very uncomfortable in setting those functions one by one. To record a lecture, the user is liable to forget to press the record button while preparing for the lecture to begin. In this situation, a recording is commenced after the lecture begins.